Wind turbines have received increased attention as a renewable energy source for generating electricity. Wind turbine power systems can include one or more generators. The one or more generators can make adjustments based on conditions. For example, the one or more generators can make adjustments to a current in response to a measured voltage. The one or more generators can be controlled to operate within certain operating limits, such as current limits and/or temperature limits. However, the operating limits can sometimes prevent the one or more generators from making appropriate adjustments in response to varying conditions.